Inventive concepts relate to a method of plasma etching and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry due to theirs compact size, multifunction, and/or low manufacturing cost. The semiconductor devices are fabricated using various semiconductor manufacturing processes such as deposition processes, ion implantation processes, photolithography processes, and etching processes. Plasma may be used to perform some of the semiconductor fabricating processes. As the semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, the structures of the semiconductor devices have become more complicated. In particular, it has been recently developed semiconductor devices having more complicated structures. Accordingly, the semiconductor manufacturing processes are more complicated and thus increased fabrication time may be used to fabricate semiconductor devices.